


Reborn

by LiKan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, POV First Person
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiKan/pseuds/LiKan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>這整件事在涉及到負責人的時候開始不受我控制的一路狂奔出去，實際上就是“我從來沒騙過你”“不你騙我你死了” 的衍生關於在這之中弓箭手明顯有著缺陷的情商如何瘋狂迷戀不停騷擾探員，以及最後是咋和好的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> 那些胡言亂語類意識流的東西來自烤麵包機系列的奇思妙想，以及比起阿吉我固執的喜歡小箭這個名字。

        “好了，現在我們能 **談談** 了嗎。”

        基本上，在神盾局，“我們來談談” 代表“你小子惹上事兒了而且是個大麻煩，現在我們他媽的來看看怎麼把你五馬分屍才能將損傷降到最低”，而介於那些大量，巨大量随意妄为的出勤記錄來看，這的確會是個巨他媽大的麻煩一一下次他們應該給我頒個勳章啥的，上刻，“ 這份榮譽屬於Clinton Francis Barton，長官日漸後退的髮際線的軍功章有你的一半”，雖然這也不代表我就能在床上高歌“總統萬壽無疆”了，但，好歹是個進步，對不對。

        啊哈我看到那個“你他媽最好給我立刻馬上閉嘴” 的眼神了。  
        沒可能，親，看我嘴型，沒一一可一一能一一

        而自打佈達佩斯那場瘋狂的，記憶混亂的（潛入，電磁靜默，混戰，火藥，金屬，觸碰按鈕，洗腦，再次潛入，囚禁，混戰混戰混戰，性，很多的性，觸碰按鈕，洗腦一一的無限循環）任務之後，“來談談吧” 就變成了任務報告上一一經過十六次 _尖叫抽抽搭搭央求打滾耍賴威逼利誘_ “我要把我的漱口杯挪回通風管了” 以及無休止的喋喋不休之後成功的永久性駐留在Handler的辦公桌上了，高效快捷一一“本年度最終沒有任何重大國際事件被最終聯繫到Agent Barton身上的確算得上是長足進步” 的結語，我完全沒有看到談談的必要，真噠。

        你看我撤掉了你辦公室天花板上的任何小玩意兒，Hulk的褲子，火藥存放點，睡袋，帶著白色小翅膀的藍白紅三色眼罩，小餅乾，Stark對我無限供應的嚼嚼小魚軟糖，Natasha的黑色蕾絲文胸——永遠不要質疑她的制服裏到底穿了些啥或者到底穿沒穿——神盾標配咖啡杯裡頭盛著牛奶（ _脫脂_ ），小餅乾，小餅乾，宜家特派苷蘿果醬配小甜餅一級棒，派克世紀黑明珠金筆，小餅乾，反曲弓。我乖乖保持二十二小時電磁靜默，我沒有掀開天花板發出“A-ha！” 或者“Gotcha” 之類被列進《Agent Barton不能在你辦公室內做的事兒》（高亮警告，親，永遠永遠永遠不要碰Lola ）小冊子的第三章：噪聲，第二十四項：關於無意義的口語詞；就在“喔耶斯是的寶貝兒就是那” 和“我的腦子都要爽飛出來” 之間。

        我簡直乖得不能再乖，哈？

        或者說，自打紐約大戰。頓住。自打一一天空母艦被Loki. 再次頓住。總之，你們都知道那事兒，自打，那個一一之後。我都快達到了史上最乖巧弓箭手之巔峰，真的。

        因為，你看，撇開那些無所謂的叛變控制第二人格 **長矛穿過你該死的胸口停止八秒呼吸** 之類天殺的玩意兒，那些，類PTSD的後遺症已經快把我勒得喘不過氣來了。波特蘭，班戈，薩爾茲伯格，卡爾卡松，卡迪夫，緬甸；說真的，這些看上去對你啥都不是，波特蘭的女友，是的你尤其中意波特蘭，我不確定除了射中點什麼和 **操我自己** 之外我還能拿複合弓幹點什麼；那個該死的安全屋，就算肩膀脫臼了您都得先脫下外套撫平褶皺浮塵掛在衣架上。您，真是個恐怖的男人，我見過最性感的控制狂一一說到這兒我也有點茫了，我不確定是控制狂這件事兒把你變成和脫衣舞俱樂部劃等號的那些熱辣兔女郎，還是完全是，因為，你。  
要是後者那可就未免有點太驚悚了，你看，你扭曲了我的審美觀；或許不止扭曲，您簡直整個兒掰彎了我娉婷生長在貧瘠世界裏那根小幼苗，連根拔起然後帶回家栽進天花板裏…OK ，天花板這事兒完全是我自己選的，無可否認，我的確對制高點這件事有著執念過頭的狂熱，或者是從高處往下跳；又也有可能二者兼有。

        但這也不代表陛下您能光明正大的潛入我小小可憐的公寓，大駕光臨。基本上我覺得一踏進布魯克林區你身上的Westwood就得開始抽泣；我的一一天花板裏， **您怎麼敢** ，長官。在這一切狗屎一樣糟糕的一一甚至更糟的，我都不知道我該怎麼稱呼它一一事情之後，我的負責人， **你怎麼敢** ，就這麼闖進 _我的_ 公寓坐在 _我的_ 沙發上翻著 _我的_ 花花公子雜誌從 _我的_ 咖啡壺裏喝著 _我的_ 咖啡膠囊揉著 _我的_ 小披薩狗小小禿頂腦袋。長官。

  
        Come to see Arrow , Sir.  
        去他媽的。  
        ——“先說好，在幹這事兒的時候，我要叫你Phil。”


End file.
